Soul mates are made for each other
by bookfanfic1
Summary: Here I am going to bring about a story between Ana and Christian from being school mates to being soul mates .The story would be full of family drama and stories which everybody would wish to see their most loved characters in. Dear readers Your favorite story - A Love Story is now Soul mates are made for each other ...(yes I did change the cover too)
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates ..

A/N:: hey there I have noticed that different people have different reactions to different books they have different aspect of viewing a story and judging it.I loved the trilogy a lot , some may not have liked it .I read the series more than twice then I read many fanfics .I have loved the way Mrs. James has portrayed the characters and has made the readers captivated .I adored the part of love story where a man who has dark aspects and bad memories is changed to a loving man like knight in the shining armour as Ana would say and the part where both are ready to give up something or other for each other. Here I would be for some time showing the teenage of both Ana and Christian, their friendship, their love for each other just like normal people in the world and then they will gradually move towards being richest couple in USA and of course their family life . Happy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>A new beginning<strong>

Ana:

Oh god I am too nervous butterflies are popping in my stomach I have been experiencing this every time I have been to a new school. This is my fourth school in past 10 years .I am staying with Ray, my step dad to whom I am extremely close. I have never been able to understand why mom wanted to get divorced from Ray he is a proper man's figure . I love him so much he has been there for me every time I have needed him. After my mom decided to move to Georgia after staying in Florida for 2 years of her marriage with husband number four I decided to not join them and to allow them to enjoy their marriage and spend their time to be busy with themselves than thinking of a girl as clumsy as me ! Past month I shifted to stay with Ray, whose name I bear .We have been shortlisting a few schools until I came across Seattle High. It's the best school well known for its academics, curriculum and extracurricular activities and has been the only school to grab both mine and Rays attention .Ray was happy because the school encouraged extracurricular activities such as horse riding ,rifle shooting, various camps, scout activities etc. Where as I was happy because school took part in various debates ,essay competitions and had a huge library.

Dad is here to drop me to this new school on my first day. I have been to the Principals office to collect a few papers before getting in search of my new class. Its totally strange here that nobody is here to help me , in earlier schools I have always been guided by principal themselves or by some student assigned to help me with directions. So here I am alone ,nervous and a bit scared. The new environment is totally different from the one that has been in the earlier ones . Earlier I have been in all girls school and this school is a co-ed school. I get a strange feeling that everyone is staring at me , but in actuality nobody is bothered or even looking at me, everyone is busy meeting their pals after a long vacations **Summer! **

I am wondering if I should ask someone with the directions or I should figure it out myself. Lets see what do we have here ! details of my class IX C .But IX C is the only thing I can figure out and find here rest is all attendance sheet and schedule of the week and names of the teachers along with their subjects. Shit ! I bump into someone and not only have I scattered all my stuff around on the floor but also the scattered the person I bump into and her goods on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates ..

* * *

><p><strong>A making friends<strong>

Ana :

Holy shit ! my conscience is looking at me eyes wide she says see what have you done now cant you even manage to walk and try not to seem foolish on the first day of the school itself see now you have also asked to be noticed and be labeled as the clumsiest girl in Settle High ! congrats girl !

I ask her to shut up and go back in her hiding ..she is the one who is never available at the time she is needed and when she is not at all needed she is there waving flag.

"Oh my god . . ." This is all I some how manage to say ,I am half expecting her to be angry with me and be all ready to fight but she on the other hand accepts my apology with a huge grin. I hold out my hand for her to help herself to her feet. She readily accepts my hand.

"Its okay! so chill it happens" she says .She is a curvy ,strawberry blond , who is slightly taller than me.

We begin to collect our goods .I am full of shame and embarrassed that I collect my goods and begin to move.

"Anastasia Steele" I hear someone calling out to me .How strange I think to myself I do not know anybody here and nor does anyone then how could anybody call out to me .When I turn back I find the same girl I bumped into following me. When she arrives next to me.

"Hi I am Katherine Kavanagh ,you can call me Kate ,I am a news editor of this school". Where is this conversation going ?

"Hi, now that you know my name you can call me Ana" I am bit confused and wondering how does she know my name. So I decide to ask it to her .

"How do you know about me ?"

"Oh sorry I have got some of your papers from our unintentional incident a few seconds back"

"So have you figured out where your class is ? Sorry but I read your details"

"Actually I was trying to figure it out when we bumped into each other"

"oh . Never mind you bumped into the right person ."

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean to say that I am in the same class and if you don't mind I would love to show you the way and around during the lunch time"

"Sure." I don't know how but I have begun to like this girl.

"Now come on you won't be willing to be late on your first day, are you ? "

Kate Shows me the way out to our class room and points out to few things as we move around.

She tells me Mrs. Peterson our class teacher is a kind , caring and loving teacher but gets angry if we happen to go out of discipline and her students to be punctual. We reach our class five minutes late as Kate said earlier Mrs. Peterson seemed strict but said she did not wanted to start to a new day of the year by being angry with us . Whole class room was full having only two sets vacant one in the second row and one in the last in the corner next to a window .Kate takes a seat next to her friend Sally whom she had described as we went around the corridors before getting into the class.

As I start moving towards the last bench everybody in the class turned around they were staring at me as if I was an alien in the class. I noticed next to the sit where I was going to sit was a boy sitting with his head down leaning on to the desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates ..

Thank you dear viewers in span of few hours I have got a good response for my fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>A making friends<strong>

Part 2

Ana :

The boy sitting next to me has not yet pulled up his head to try and understand what is going on in the class nor has the teacher been bothered to notice him or if she has then she has not been bothered know whats going on with him. In the last ten minutes of the lecture Mrs. Peterson decides to take the roll call. It is the only time the boy next to me raises his head .He is a copper headed boy with grey eyes who seems just as he has been just out of bed . He looks around then keeps his hand on my knee. I gasp and the boy looks at me I am bewildered .My sub conscience hisses at me HOW DARE HE TOUCH YOU ?! AND WHY DID YOU NOT DO ANYTHING ? I am shocked at the behavior of the boy who keeps his hand and removes it immediately he too looks shocked . I just want to get out of this room as soon as possible. As Mrs. Peterson is done with the roll call she makes an announcement that for the rest of the year we all will have to sit where ever we have been today .HOLY CRAP !my sub conscience says to me You are not going to sit with that brat again who touched you and did not even had courtesy to apologize to you. Soon as I begin to head out of classroom towards the cafeteria as directed by Kate if feel somebodies constant stare on me and suddenly some tugs at my hand and I am by the force hit on his chest. He stiffens.

Christian :

I had been sleeping in during the class in order to control my temper against Tom earlier with whom I had a fight my psychologist whom I have been visiting since past six months over my anger management issues says that I should be able to find my way out to keep control over myself. I find sleeping in class a best remedy plus I don't have to concentrate much on my mates then. Till this day since last six months ie. six months after I entered this school no one ever wished to sit next to me but today a new girl whom I have never earlier seen in class had come and sat next to me . As I woke up I did not notice someone sitting next to me and I kept my hand on the bench , there was no bench but a girl ,and I had kept my hand on her knee. I was sorry but I was not able to do so as I was awe-struck by her beauty . Her name was Anastasia Steel as I heard from the roll call. And it was cherry on ice cream when Mrs. Peterson announced that we would have to sit with same people from now on wards so I wanted to clear out the air before it was too late. So I followed her up and decided to share with her everything so at least she could be my friend and I did not want to lose her company as I had understood what it was to be left alone and aloof. So I tugged her hand but she was so easy to pull and light weight that she dashed against me. I donot like to be touched I have no allowed my mother to family except my little sister ,Mia to touch me so far .

"Just leave me How dare you touch me ?"

"Okay listen up I did not notice that someone had been next to me .I am always used to be left alone"

"What do you mean by that now" She rolls her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me . I have never been accompanied by anyone before "She looks at me quizzically .And I tell her all my story .Not my past but my anger management problem .She seems to be understanding. And gives me a smile. A great smile that makes my day ,makes me forget about the fight with Tom ,I have never felt that.

"So are you sure you wont ask Mrs. Peterson about change of place ?"

"Yes! By the way whats your name ?"

"Didn't you hear during the call ? "

" No ! I was too shocked"

" 'Kay I am sorry for that again. Christian Grey" I try to give her a smile as good as I could.

"Okay Christian your apology is accepted ,friends ?" I am shocked .This is my first person who has ever asked to be my friends and I don't want to lose her because there is some charm in her. So I say

"Yes Anastasia"

"Oh please call me Ana"

"Ana".


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates ..

* * *

><p><strong>We are friends.<strong>

Christian :

I have never yet felt so happy or special like she made me .Even though I had told her that I was a brawler she was ready to be my friends and help me change because I was trying for more !

Today she did not leave me alone for even a second and everyone around was wondering what was happening to me .. in fact I myself did not know what was happening. Earlier today when I was sitting alone in the cafeteria she came towards me along with two of the girls from our class.

If I was not wrong then one of them was Katherine Kavanagh news editor of our school monthly.

Ana : As I went to cafeteria Kate was sitting in cafeteria where she and Sally had kept a place for me and Christian went on to sit in the cafeteria alone I tried to get him to sit here but he denied ,thus I asked Kate and Sally to go and sit on Christians table, to which they reluctantly agreed.

As we were earlier sitting at another table Kate told me that Christian was a short tempered boy who took up fights with every one and suggested that I should talk with talk with Mrs. Peterson about changing my seat but I managed to persue Kate and told her that I did not find anything wrong with him and also did I not wish to break the promise I had made to him. He was too cute and good looking .

"Are you sure you are not going to tell Mrs. Peterson ?"

" yes Kate I found him to be kind " of course I had not told her about our earlier episode 'cause if I did she would be flying mad at Christian as I have got to know from her character yet.

"So you coming or not cause I am going"

"Jeez Steele! I am coming because I want you to be safe" Okay that's kind of her.

"Hi "he is sitting down alone staring at his food, when he looks up his eyes are burning into me.

"Oh hi Ana ,I was not knowing you have made any friends here" He snorts as he looks over at Kate and Sally.

"Ya this is Kate and this is Sally" I say as I point out at they who have kept their distance.

"Do you mind company ?"when I say this he looks dazed.

"Who me ? " he says ,after a long pause he says

"Okay "and I wave over to Kate and Sally to join in.

"Are they coming too?"

"Yes .Why ?"

"No nothing"

Rest of the day goes good and we all have exchanged our numbers but Christian has not shared his number Christian kept quiet during rest of the day and would answer to questions asked by me to him during lunch.

As the day is getting over Christian who is sitting next to me passes me a cheat.

I read it

61800743213

Call me don't share with any of those girls. I didn't like them much.

When I am done I look over at him and pass him a smile to which he in turn gives me a small tight smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates ..

Sorry dear readers I have been busy in some important work of mine and I would be busy for some more time (about 2 months) so I won't be able to type out this story ..believe me I am also equally interested to type it out.. :| :|

* * *

><p><span><strong>At home <strong>

Elliot :

"Hey bro are you home ?"

"Nope Leliot I am in school yet "he says rolling his eyes .Since Christian has been to new school, Settle High he has become more grumpy and gets irritated easily, actually every day I and Christian conduct wrestling tournaments in backyard ,he almost every time wins and ends up removing all his anger over me. But I think that's good and every elder brother would do that for their younger brother.

"Hey are you ready for fight ?" I say.

"No Elliot not today ."This is unlikely of Christian so I say in a challenging voice.

"Ha ! you are afraid of me since you lost yesterday ..I did not know your were going to back off easily "

"Shut the fuck up Elliot .I don't want to today …Never again!"

I am confused !

"Who are you ? what have you done to my brother ?"

"Get lost lel "and he rushes to his bedroom.

Rest of the day he does not even bothers to come down until dinner time I wonder what is he up to. Mia to whom Christian always listens to was also thrown out of his room .

Christian :

I have been waiting up for Ana to call me up but she has not yet and nor do I have her number with me COURTESY OF ME NOT PAYING ATTENTION at lunch. So I sit down to do my homework.

Ana:

I am done with my homework and I have been waiting for Christian to call me earlier I had been on conference call with Kate and Sally where we had discussed about meeting at Sally's house ,I insisted that Christian should join us to which Kate had been sulky but Sally was way too much animated.

I then sat down thinking about the series of events which took place today. Bumped into Kate who is my new friend , incident with Christian ,lunch ,cheat passing, etc. I am reminded of some electric force which passed through me when ever Christian was in contact but then I remember that I never gave Christian my number and was expecting his call .Soon I find the crumpled chit in my bag and call.

He picks the call up at second ring . I could not hear anybody on other side of the line .

"Hello!Hello! Anyone there? Christian are you there its Ana ..hello"

"Oh hi I am sorry was busy with something"

" Don't lie I know you were waiting to know who was on other end.. you can't even lie well"

" I ..I was really busy .Whwhy shall I lie?"

" okay whatever. Listen tomorrow we are meeting at Sally's house. "

"We ?"

"Ya you,me and Kate at Sally's house. "

"Why me ?!"

"Coz we are friends now "

"Christian you are not going to back off "

"I am not coming. "

"You are and I am not asking you I am ordering you"

"Aanh and who are you ?"

"Your bestie and for your bestie you have to come swear on our friendship "

"God you girls! You and your smart mouth "

"Wait when did you come in contact with girls other than me ?"he gives out a sigh.

"I told you about Mia ,didn't I ?"

"No!who is she ?how does she look ?what is her age ?how do you know her?was she .."

"I am then telling you now that she is my younger sister who is 10 ."

"Oh that's great I am single child except when it comes in account of Fluffy my pet dog ,she is like my sister. " We continue to talk for few more minutes where he says he would ask his parents Wether he could join us at Sally's place.I have found out that we have much things in common.

Christian :

Soon I am called downstairs for dinner actually I do not want to end this call I want to talk to her for eternity but when my mom called me to get downstairs and I took time so my siblings came up and started banging the door and screaming. It was utter confusion to attend to them and Ana at the same time when I would tell them to shut up Ana would stop in middle , when I would talk to Ana my siblings would respond. Finally I have to end up due to this chaos.

When I get downstairs. My mom asks us all to take our seats and say the prayers. Usually we eat our dinner in silence but today my siblings were curious to know what was I doing keeping the room locked. When they are done with their questions I say

"Mom tomorrow I will be late to get home " my brother who cannot keep his big nose out of any matter asks "why ? Are you going to attend detention? Aanh thats why now I get it why you behaved strangely "and my over caring mother got a key to start with her over protective behaviour "Christian did you pick up a fight with some one ?" I give it a thought and say yes I actually did with Tom.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"It was verbal" I say to defend myself.

"So in verbal fight you got detention? !"I roll my eyes.

"No I didn't get any detention. "

"Then why are you going to be late? "

"I made a new friend today. "

"What?!"My brother spits his soup.

"Why ?can't I make friends ?"

"No honey it's good. Elliot stop troubling your brother. "He raises his hand defeated.

"Who are they ?"

"A new girl came to school today. Actually she is my new partner now"

"She's good,really was good to make friends she already made three including me ".

"And they have invited me to one of the girls house ,actually the other two girls of whom one never paid any attention to me were sitting with me and new girl Ana too" Elliot whistles making Mia giggle. I give him shut the fuck look and he again raises his hands defeated.

"Mom can I go to Sally's house? I have promised Ana "

Elliot manages to hide his grin and Mia giggled and tears began to flow from my mothers eyes .

"Okay son but don't be late " my dad I smile for I was going to spend more time with Ana.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates...

sorry I am late but I busy with my work more one month to go for it to be done !

* * *

><p><strong>A tiring day:<strong>

Ana:

Today when I enter the class fifteen minutes before the school begins me found Christian already settled doing some work. When I took my seat next to him I found him doing the literature homework. I saw that he was struggling to write a summary of the chapter which we were taught yesterday "_The Poverty Struck Mind…._"it was a touchy story which dealt with how a young boy Richard struggles to survive after his parents death and how he escaped from the clutches of wicked uncle and aunt and stared a charity to help the children like him on grew up. I also found it difficult to summarize this chapter but being a lover of literature I managed to finish the work in an hour but looking at him showed how he was struggling with it.

"Hey! You seem to be struggling with homework"

"Hello. Yeah I have been struggling to finish it. I was working on it since yesterday after evening and I failed in it"

"Failed!?"I giggle .Actually I found it amusing for someone not being able to do the home work and say failed something like failing in exam.

"Aaagh! That's a wonderful sound .But it is not easy to summarize it .I bet you have also not been able to do it. "

Why do you think that for a school literature topper? I think to myself.

"Sorry to say ..."

"Yeah I said so."

"Listen to me first! I am done with it." his face falls.

"What!? The whole class is struggling with it and you say you are done."

Really?

"What do you mean everyone? How can you say about everyone?"

"Look around" When I look around I find everybody struggling with something .Hell! I did not notice anyone else except Christian.

"Okay."

"Allow me to see what you have written, will you?"

"Okay .Here it is." I handle him my book.

"Ana!" he shouts. What is it that bad?

"What?"

"It's brilliant! Would you mind letting me copy it? "His puppy dog eyes look so cute and I allow him but on one condition that he would change the wordings a bit so we won't get caught.

Thankfully English class was after break .I found out that Kate was absent today at school after the English lecture Christian goes for his physical training class and I am now sitting alone for my fashion designing lecture .Actually I did not like much of it but at our level it was about the materials used and how they should be used and in which climatic condition should they be used so on and so forth. Sally beckoned me to sit with her and I accepted it for next one hour I was to attend F.D. class which was not my forte and then the gardening class. This was three hours before horse riding class when I would meet Christian.

During the class Sally told me many things that was why Kate hated Christian and about Christian and his behavior at school and how every girl desired for him and how jealous would they be when they would get to know that Christian has been friends with us . What hurt me was the reason which Sally gave me for Kate's rage for Christian.

Once there was a time Reggie a famous boy from the school who was Kate's boyfriend and apple of everybody at schools eye bitched about Christian in school for Christian taking his seat and then refusing to get up from his seat before the class started which resulted in physical fight between the boys and them being taken to principal and then when school authorities came to know about Reggie's disgusting behavior he was expelled from school resulting in Kate's fury. She also showed me how much the girls were in awe of him at school and that none of them was successful in getting his attention .We did try out an experiment on it too.

We were moving for our gardening class out in garden when Sally asked a group of girls "Isn't Christian Grey hot? She does not understands it please tell her"

And they literally began shouting "Yes!" they all exclaimed.

Knowing her trick I said "I think he is gay for he did not show interest in any girl yet."

And with that a girl came forth "Listen missy! If he hasn't show any interest in you it does not mean he is gay and if you dare say anything like that then better beware from us."

With this I and Sally burst out laughing .It was fun to meet his lovers.

* * *

><p>Later on during the horse riding class.<p>

The same lovers were present at this class actually I heard one of them say that in this class girls and boys ride together and that this year Christian was joining this class so they were joining it to try their luck on riding with Christian .

When Christian came I watched him come and approach me and I did not fail to notice that lover group was staring at us with open jaws.

"Hey! Ana wanna be my riding partner? Don't say no I have joined this class because of you …"

"And why is that so? "

"I didn't want any boy to be with you "to this he smirks and to this I feel on top of the world. And I give him a tight hug which he reciprocates .I give him a hug not because I wanted to make the girls jealous but as gratitude for a handsome boy desired by girls all over the school care for me. And that he was my bestie.

The lecture goes on good but while climbing the horse with Christians help the horse latched away and I fell thankfully Christian held me and prevented me from falling. It was a filmy fall and when I noticed that everyone was staring at us I blushed scarlet. Thankfully it was the last period and we were free to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates...

**Forget Sally's after school plan:**

Ana:

My house is nearer to the school than Christians so Christian and I decided to drop by my house get freshen up and then head over to Sally's house. Sally had informed me that Kate would be coming over to her house when she was done with her passport office work. So when we reached my house.

"Is this where you stay? "

"Oh ya. I know it's not in good condition but I and Ray are looking for a new place in the city."

"Oh okay"

"Soo...Where is your pet? "

"Oh Fluffy? She might be in the backyard. You wanna see her?"

"Oh yeah actually I wanted a dog myself but Mia wants cat and Elliot wants a Python and my mom wants none"

"Python?!"

"He's stupid actually." He makes such a facial expression that it leaves me laughing.

"Agh! That wonderful sound again... I am so fortunate " to this in fun I try to push him but he is so firm and muscular. In turn he lifts me throws me around his shoulder and begins to walk.

To my horror Ray is there in the backyard with Fluffy Christian literally.

Ray glares at him. It makes me feel like laughing more but I somehow manage to control it.

Christian:

Shit what do I do now?

I drop Ana but manage not to drop her down.

"S-sir"

This is when Ana takes over thank fully.

"Dad this is Christian Grey, son of Mr. Carrick Grey the famous law attorney of Seattle. "

"Oh ya…"

He puts forward his hand

"Nice to meet you, but remember I am ex-army and thus I have license to handle gun plus I know how to tackle with my enemy hope you get what I mean"

"Absolutely sir nice to meet you too and believe me I won't intend to do that too _Sir_" I am scared of him now.

"Nice to hear son. Now come on have some lunch and then play with Fluffy."

"Okay sir" Actually I am not much hungry but I do not intend to say anything to say against it.

So when we go back to dining room Ray with Ana's help has laid down the table and we commence eating. Yumm it's delicious.

"It's delicious Sir..."

"Thank you. So where do you stay?"

"Block A/2 201 Bellevue."

"Oh really ?I must tell you kids that today I had been to believe to look for a property but I must say that what a coincidence I went to check on a property which was very next to yours . And I have signed the deal with Jason's over buying the property."

"Oh really? That's great sir block A/2 200 nice choice .Congrats Ana"

And with that Ana squeals too loud enough to burst my ear drums.

"Love you daddie Christian be ready to face your new neighborhood"

Ana:

"I will" With this when we are done I set to take Christian on a round through our house then for some time we decide to sit by the pool its small but ten people can fit in easily.

We dip our legs in water and sit

"I bet you have bought your shorts you were wearing for P.E."

"Yeah .why?"

"Go change into them I will wear my swimsuit. We will play with Fluffy in pool god she can swim so well"

"Okay .Where to go?"

"I will tell you"

"Okay lead the way miss Steel."

"Follow me Mr. Grey" I say.

When we are in my room.

"Nice room. Is it Shakespeare's quotation?" He says pointing to few quotes painted on the walls of my room.

"Oh ya."

"Hmm nice..." when we are done we play in pool for some time when I get a phone call from Kate.

'What are you doing with that boy in pool? Aren't you supposed to be some where? '

'Kate? Where are you? '

'Turn behind if you have time.' And she cuts the phone I look at the time shit its 4.00 pm. We forgot about going to Sally's house.

"Hi Kate we are sorry we didn't realize the time actually we came here to freshen up and then we had lunch and dad gave me the news of new house and in that it slipped out of my mind."

When I look up at her she is angry and then when I look at Christian he does not seem sorry at all actually smirking.

When we are done with Katherine Kavanagh inquisition she leaves.

Christian:

I was not at all sorry in fact I was happy and I had not forgotten that we were supposed to be at Sally's

House but I chose not to remind Ana about it. I had a good time with her .Alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates...

**Post** **inquisition:**

Christian:

When Katherine leaves Ana looks at me her eyes filled with ire.

"CHRISTIAN GREY YOU REMEMBERED THAT WE HAD TO BE SOME WHERE YET YOU DID NOT REMIND ME AND FROM WHAT I SAW WHILE KATE WAS HERE YOU WERE LEAST BOTHERED! "

"Calm down Ana ...It's not what you think we it is"

And with this I begin to run really run and with this Ana follows me and considering this is some kind of game Fluffy also runs behind me! The superfast athlete Fluffy catches behind me and I did not realized that I had kept her ball in my back pocket before Katherine appeared .. Now I know what you are thinking and yes you guessed it right she jumped on my back and held my swollen back pocket and dragged it and because I was running I did not realized that she was on my back and a sound came 'tr..trrr' I stopped and looked back. What the HELL! That naughty dog was not only having the ball in her mouth but also my back pocket and some more cloth thankfully Ana was away to notice it . I suddenly sat down in order to avoid any more complications.

"Ana I lose …please pass on the towel around your neck "

"No why?"

"I was there without my swim pants and now my are all wet and I am feeling cold"

"Good for you ."

"What ?please Ana "

"Now get up and lets go in"

"No ! I am not coming unless you pass the towel"

Then horrified she looks at Fluffy who is playing with her ball. And then picks up a piece of cloth next to it.

"what is this Fluffy from where did you get it ?" then she looks at me. Then her eyes grow wider

"Oh shit its yours." Thanks for you at least noticed. She passes me the towel.

"Turn around unless you want to see my poor backside"

"eweee! I am turning "

"I am done" we head to her house I collect my goods and change no one speaks anything.

"Bye Ana meet you tomorrow at school .And please don't tell anybody about this and I had a great time with you I had told you I don't like those girls."

"I get it. I had a good time too don't worry I won't tell anybody about it and I am sorry about it ".

* * *

><p>hey there now you can vote about the movie on the following link :<p>

poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=433505

lets check it out how many of us feel the same about the movie ? I am up whats with you ?

Hi I had got a guest review on chapter 3 asking if english is my second language or am I a young writer... yes I am a young writer and yes again english is my second language ... Is there any problem pls comment if any in the comments I will surely rectify it...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates...

**6 months later:**

After the day we missed Sally's post school plan everything has been changed Sally does not talk much to us after she came to know what Christian did we also have done our shifting last week and I have met with all the Greys it's a sweet and welcoming family. Mia who turned 11 last month had invited me for her birthday party before which I had been couple of times been at their home being a friend and a neighbor I have always been called to their house actually since last week I do not feel that we are two different families Greys were helpful while shifting and now I am at their place full time or they are at mine for the full time we hardly ever remember to go back to our house at night. Three days back Kate had been to the new house when she met Mia and Elliot. Since then they have been hit on each other Mia even told us about the phone conversation between Elliot and Kate which she overheard. They seemed to have sealed the love bonds. And at school and on phone Kate has only been talking about Elliot.

Now even Christians wish has been fulfilled he has a pet Fluffy who is loved by young Greys and me but only thing is that she does not stay with them at their house. But who cares.

"Hey Ana be my partner at Coping together ball? This year we are allowed to get someone with us and Elliot is for sure going to get Kate and Mia would be assisted by Grey men and I don't want to be left out. Will you please? "

"Ummhh wait let me think"

"Ana!" It makes me giggle.

"Okay I will" with this he gives me a chaste kiss on my cheeks and hugs me.

"What are you doing to me Anastasia Steele few months back I was afraid of letting anyone touch my chest and here you are .I am hugging you . . . "he says still hugging.

"What are you two doing? Don't tell me you are all Kate and Elliot, are you? "And we both shift away.

"Mia what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be ready to go to our grandparents?"

"I am going but mom asked me to call you both for breakfast. And you haven't answered me yet."

"No we are not" I say.

"Good for you both." This makes Christian scowl. And with this Mia takes here call and leaves.


	10. Chapter 10

**SHOCK:**

Ana:

That day I was with the gang at my house when a phone call came. Ray picked up the phone

"Hello"

"Ya Ray here"

"Who?"

"What ?" Ray's face goes pale. What could be so bad? I don't know but I guess it's something bad. My gut instincts tell me.

"But …"

"Let me get this straight this can't happen.." What is going on? What can't happen?

"No I wont"

"But why?"

"Can't anybody else manage it?" I can't hear what the other person is saying but I can tell by Ray's expression it's too bad.

"huff.. give me time to think"

"Yes..yes"

"I will get back to you "

"Wait …how long did you said ?"

"What ?"

"I will inform you about it ."And he slams the phone.

"Kids I will be right bad anyone of you will not get out of this house until I myself or Greys come to pick you " we all nod.

Ray:

I don't know how am I going to handle this but I have to , but how am I supposed to do it ? What will Annie think of me? And I can't stake here future after all I love her and she is my only daughter . I will have to get this straight I will first have to talk to Greys.

"Bye bye Annie take care and don't trouble them we can meet when you have holidays and remember daddie always loves you I will be back as soon as I can ."Ana is crying bitterly but I can't help it. Greys have been very accommodative. Ana is extremely lonely first our dog Fluffy died of food poisoning and now I have to leave my daughter. I have not exactly told her how much time it will take and now where I would be I don't have any communication services .. I will be at the borders.

I feel lonely my daughter will grow very big in these five years . She will be a woman when I will meet her . Of course I will be sending money for Ana back here. I wish I am forgiven.

Back when Ray left his home:

I don't know how but all I can do is take their help they are wonderful neighbors and they like her and they are the only ones who can help me.

I press the bell. Mrs. Grey opens the door.

"Hello Ray .Come in"

"Would you like some tea?"

"No , thank you actually I wanted to talk to you and Carrick on an extremely important matter"

"Okay. I will call Carrick "

When they both arrive I tell them the situation at hand.

"Ray don't worry she is like Mia to us. We will happily do that after all she has done so much for us."

"Ray being a mother and a doctor I would suggest that you don't tell her how long you would be away. You won't have to worry we will take good care of her."

"She is ours now."

I am glad that Greys agreed. I thank them they don't know how much it means to me.

Ana:

I cried a lot when Ray spoke to me about his transfer .I also wanted to be with him but he was not ready to take me with him. Now I feel lonely I have no one now Fluffy died and now dad went away and mom is already too distant. I feel lonely and scared in the new surroundings though it's not new but they are my family for now I don't know how long though.


	11. Chapter 11

Ana:

At dinner time I hardly ate something and now I am in my bed in the new house ' Grey house ' my room is between Christian and Mia's actually there is a doorway between my room and Christian's room which joins our two rooms. It was last Mia's nursery they kept them both in such rooms because Mia and Christian were too attached to each other when they were kids. I feel sick and nauseous. And I don't have any strength to get myself changed. I wear the t-shirt I was wearing and push down my jeans and lie in the bed. There is knock at the door. I don't respond then the door opens. I expect it to be Grace but there the is .Christian. With a glass of milk. He keeps the glass on side table. Then I hear the door shut .I turn around and to my horror I see Christian standing in the corner where I dropped my Jeans what? What are you doing here?

"shhh" What is he upto and I am now scared of him.

"Get out of here and now"I am sobbing heavily and I am unable to control it.

"Sushh..I am here don't cry we are your family till Ray returns now."

and this makes me cry.

"Ana!I wanted to tell you something since a long time."

"What -sob-is-sob-it?"

"I want to be your more"

"more?what do you mean?"

"I am in awe of you .I am head over heels for you Anastasia Steele. "

I am overwhelmed I also had feelings for him developing but the series of events happened such that I was unable to express it.

"What is your answer ? Will you be my more?"without thinking before I know it answer him

"Yes!"and he hugs me tight .He holds my chin lightly and raises it as if to kiss.

I stop him " wait I have to rush to the washroom now and you will have to close your eyes."

"Why?" and I run out of his hold.

Christian:

I fear she is trying to run away from me .

but I obey her and close my eyes she rushes to the washroom and I hear door shut bang.I open my eyes.I hear some voices from inside and I immediately open the door.

She is there in her panties mmm but wait she is bent over the toilet bowl .Oh shit she is vomiting. I immediately rush to her and help her by pulling her hair turns to look at me but immediately returns to the task in her hand.

When she is done I help her to her feet. She is light headed. I lift her gosh she is so put her in bed her shirt is spoilt due to splatter of crap.

I give her some milk and stay there till she has it.

Then I go in search of new clothes for her to wear and tomorrow if someone turns up to wake her then they wouldn't like the way she is dressed.

I get her clothes from her closet and get them to is too tired .

So I decide to dress her.

As soon I get hold of the hem of her shirt"Christian what are you doing?Don't you take advantage of me being sick"

"I am not and I don't intend to .I just want to help you"

"And in that you will get to see a girl barely clothed"

"I am not going to see any girl but my newly acquire girl."

"Whatever. "

"Now lift your arms up."

"No ways."

"I am not interested to see you half you insist I will keep my eyes closed .And by the way I have seen you in panties so it doesn't matter."

"Okay only if you keep your eyes closed."She doesn't know that I have already seen a woman naked ... not only seen her but also had a lot of fun with her .She is truly good and I love to see her tied up though she is my dom.

"I will."And she herself closes her eyes and before I get a chance to dress her she is into her dream world.

when I was changing her shirt I noticed that her bra was also .

I make sure she is totally asleep and unclasp it thank god she has two of same type otherwise I would had been dead tomorrow if she noticed that I had changed it.

I dress her up though sex thoughts are running through my mind. And I shift next to her and sleep and instantly in sleep she turns and puts her hand around my neck.

"Good night Christian I love you " Shit she is up . When I look up she is mumbling in her sleep.

"I love you too."and I kiss her forehead.

* * *

><p>An

Thank you readers who have added the story in their follow and alert lists ..growing number are confusing me with names so its becoming difficult to leave PMs but as I say in my PMs don't just add my story to your lists but also give you opinion about the story but if its bad then Pm me I will respond ASAP. Love you all and thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>Dear readers .<p>

Today I am too much happy for I am done with 6 papers and 4 papers are remaining and thus I am making a pinterest for You No updates yet!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates ..

Ana:

Its too hot around. I have pressing urge to pee . I try to shift . I can't something is holding on to me .

I turn around only to find Christian. Hmm he looks so pretty remembering what he said yesterday makes me blush I can't believe it . I am on cloud nine for someone as good looking as him to fall for me.

I don't want to wake him but I have to attend natures call . I try not to wake him up and slightly move trying to remove his hand. Oops! It's too late he stirs up and his steely gray gaze fixes on me.

"hi"

"Morning"

"Morning yourself and by the way thanks "

"For ?"

"This" I point to my clothes.

"Pleasure missy"

"Now go back " I try to push him out through front entrance of my room .

"Whow-whow! Wait not from here ."

"Then ? how will you go?"

"There" he smirks .

" Go now"

"Until later" he winks. And blows me a kiss .Making me stand blushing like an idiot.

I manage to get ready as early as possible and get down for breakfast. Carrick is going to drop us to school , and Elliot will drop off Mia. As I am moving down I hear a loud squeal . I get down as quick as I can . What is happening?

"Yay mommmy ! I love you "

"Morning ! what's going on?"

"Morning Ana darling we were just discussing about going for shopping for coping together …I am taking you kids after you all get home" I roll my eyes Mia can be so frenzied when talking about shopping.

Christian who is sitting next to me chokes and smirks at me .

"I think the same " he says. How does he know what I am thinking?

"What ever "I roll my eyes at him.

"Bad idea missy"

* * *

><p>Later on the day goes on smooth we are out to shop for gowns for Mia and me.<p>

The shop seems so expensive! I pull out the price tag of one of the dresses holy shit! I stare wide eyed.

"Ana darling chose whatever you like. Don't hesitate"

"Thanks but I don't like it here much" Mia gives me are you kidding me ? look. I ignore her Christian comes up and holds my hand .

"I will help you missy"

"Will you stop missy thing ?" I say I got really irritated throughout the day he has been calling me that.

"Never ever missy" he says it in my ear as we are moving through an asile and kisses back of it.I gasp and he gives a smirk.

We ended up chosing a long gown which is strapless and has a heart shaped neckline and is shining golden top part and a golden long skirt part.

Mia chooses a blue coloured gown with silver shiney top part and sky blue skirt part but her dress has open back .And of course considering her age it is having spaghetti straps.

It would look beautiful on her . I am not sure how would my dress seem but Christian, Grace and Mia said it would look pretty on me.

~{•}~○~{•}~

Christian:

Where the heck is she ? I have been waiting for her since a long time but I know if she is with Kate and Mia then definitely something is on today Kate is joining us as Elliot's date .I have seen Mia scuttle from one room to another I don't know what is happening in there and they wouldn't allow me in nor are they telling me. I look at my watch it's already quarter past six and guests have began to places their hand on my shoulder.

"Oh here you are dear . I have been searching for you every where. "

"Hi Elena"

"Darling I have a work for you "

"What is it?" I snap.

"Oh dear it not like what you think. I have someone who would like to be your date for today ."

"Sorry? " since when did she care.

"Don't think I haven't seen you at every gala alone standing in corner. So today I have bought a pretty girl to be your date . You both would look so good together.-sigh-"

"Oh no no no I don't need it thanks for concern. "

"Wait what do you mean you can't reject someone without meeting them. "

"I know... I have a date"

"What?"she says with wide eyes.

"Wow!" My jaws drop and girls giggle knowingly.

Elena turn around to see where is my gaze stuck. And I know she is fuming now. When Ana comes next to me I introduce them

Ana puts out her hand in a manner of handshake but fuming Elena turns around and moves.

"What's with her?"

"Forget it ...I will tell you later."

" You look gorgeous " she looks so good when she blushes thank god she is not big enough for first dance auction otherwise every fucker would be bidding on her.

A/n sorry dear readers I have changed the name of the story and also its cover we all try a new look, don't we ? But the story remains the same as earlier.

..


End file.
